Fireworks
by myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: After the fireworks in House of Heroes. What happens after they kiss and what does Patricia remember about her time as a sinner? One-shot.


Patricia's Point of View:

**I know, very gushy. Sorry if you're not crazy about that kind of story I just figured that after the happy ending a gushy story was needed. Anyway, enjoy and review! :D**

**P.S. This fic does have the word "hell" in it, not like most of you would care, but I'm classifying it under K+ anyway because they said it in the show so I don't think anyone really has any argument or any reason to care. Anyway, enjoy.**

_It's you I wanna be with, Doofus. Always was, always will be._ Those words were playing in the back of my mind and the image of our kiss was projected against the fireworks in the sky. I know that I'm not a "sappy" person per se, but Eddie always seemed to bring out the romantic side of me and, to tell the truth, I kind of liked being able to let my guard down. The entire house was standing together and I noticed a kid that looked eerily similar to Mick behind us, something about that made me smile and I kept looking at Eddie who had his arm around me. Alfie and Fabian looked over towards us and gave us the "sibuna" sign, we returned it, smiling. This was a perfect night.

After I had gotten my memory back I was very confused, I remembered being in the tank room and after that everything kind of kept flooding back, those messages, Denby, Eddie, everything. All I knew was that everything that happened before I was in the tank room was to get me there, so I forgot about the messages because I knew Eddie wouldn't do that to me, no matter what. Eddie kept squeezing my shoulder and I couldn't help but lean into him while we watched the fireworks.

"Come on, guys. We're all going back to the house," Mara said, touching Fabian on the shoulder and gesturing to everybody else from Anubis house. Eddie took my hand and we started walking towards the house.

"How'd you like the fireworks, Yacker?" Eddie smirked, nudging me with his shoulder that was wrapped around me.

"Eh." I lied, smiling at him. He kissed the top of my head and I grimaced, failing miserably and just returning the nudge and continuing walking. When we finally got back to the house everyone gathered up in the living room, Joy was sitting on Jerome's lap which was just a little uncomfortable to everyone in the room but they seemed to be really happy and kept kissing; Mara and Fabian were sitting next to each other on the couch and talking with Alfie and Willow who was holding onto his arm; KT was sitting across from Jerome and Joy watching Fabian and everyone talking. Eddie leaned over to me and whispered:

"Come on, I wanna show you something." I grinned at him and took his hand. We stood up and he guided me out of the living room, I could feel everyone's eyes shift to us, but they all returned to their conversations when we were gone. Eddie led me to his room and told me to sit on the bed. Eddie took out his laptop and started typing.

"Eddie, how long are you going to keep me waiting?" I whined, pushing his knee.

"Hold on, I'm just _flossing_." Eddie laughed and I couldn't help but returning the laugh at his reference.

"Seriously, Eddie. How long is this going to take," I started to whine again. Then I heard his computer start to speak:

_"_I have to. tell you. some. thing, Yack-er." Eddie smiled at me at I smiled back. He returned to the computer and started typing again.

"I've. felt this way. since we. first met." Eddie looked at Patricia and I started to get really nervous, "Since you first. kicked me in. the lounge."

"Eddie," I tried to cut him off but he pulled the laptop away from me and finished typing, "I love. you. Yack-er." I looked him in the eyes, trying to read if he was serious. After a couple of seconds I took the laptop from him and typed:

"I love. you too. Weasel." I smiled at him and he returned it, beaming. He moved the laptop out of my hands and held them.

"I love you, Patricia, more than anyone or anything in the entire world. I've known it since the first time we saw each other, the first time we went on a date; kissed, you're first ever kiss. I've known it since the first time you poured a jug of milk over my head, I've loved you even when we were broken up, " Eddie leaned in and just as he was about to touch my lips, I sighed:

"I love you, too, Eddie," his lips met mine and we stayed attached for what felt like years. I couldn't help but notice that something in his little speech had been so familiar, yet so unplaceable, almost like deja vu. While we were kissing I realized the full measure of what I had said and what he had said, and I was so happy I couldn't bear it. I knew it was a lot to say and maybe we shouldn't have, but I knew that that's the way I felt and that I didn't want to feel that way about anyone else and I sure as hell didn't want him to feel that way about anyone else.

When we finally separated, Eddie laid down and I laid beside him. He picked up his computer and started to play one of our favourite songs. I nudged my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, intertwining our hands and resting them on my side. This is where I wanted to be for the rest of my life and I wanted to remember it forever, just in case I wasn't. Eddie kissed my hair and leaned against my head and sighed, "I really do love you, Yacker."

"And I really love you, too, Weasel," I smiled and saw the fireworks on the back of my eyelids.

**Thank you all and PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM WITH ALL MY HEART! :D**


End file.
